Kimiko Kallig
Kimiko Kallig ( Japanese Meaning "Noble Child" or "Empress Child" ) Kimiko Kallig is the first daughter of Knoxus Kallig formally known as Ullani Kallig upon finding about her actions against the Imperium Kimiko began to side more with the Emperor and the consort as a sign of her loyalty to the Imperium. Kimiko is Seventeen years of age and follows a strict code of loyalty to her Empire with her speed and skill she will be possibly the next heir to the legacy of the Kallig Family. Following In The Footsteps Of Her Mother Kimiko Kallig began to find out about the coming threat of the Legion through holo-recordings and the Imperium News articles since her mother is seen as a traitor she does not know who to call family perhaps she will be on her own once again. Taking this chance she awaits to be summoned to find out about what will happen in the coming days. Kimiko has the eyes of a sith pureblood but her actions show that she is also human since the father is secretive to hide anything from her legacy Kimiko must find out a way to perfect herself in order to not make the same mistakes as her mother has. Loneliness Kimiko now at the age of seventeen denies that she has a family and has absolutely no one to help assist her in this galaxy all that she would have left is the Imperium her heart and soul filled with a broken image of her family she holds onto a image of her mother when she was just a baby The sadness consuming her she slowly begins to turn to the dark side of the force expressing her now found Rage against her mothers failure but will seek to honor her name "Kallig" as such she would wait to serve the Imperium as whatever they desire of her. Personality Kimiko is mostly a silent child who only speaks so very often her voice is soothing, when she is ordered to kill someone she will not show them any mercy and fight with every ounce of honor in her soul to eliminate the target or threat. Kimiko doesn't really get along with others so easily but she respects her superiors even the Emperor who she admires like a father figure but does not show it directly because she knows that it will cause either confusion or something else. Like her mother Kimiko handles a duel saber working in the assassin way of stealth and camouflage she is very well hidden and hard to spot unless you know a way around her. Kimiko has a tendency to act like a child pulling pranks on certain friends of hers Information Kimiko is 5'3 ft. her weight is at least 126 lbs. Her brother is Vahl'karn though they never speak Age is Seventeen Family - Mother - Knoxus Kallig - Father - *Error Classified Information* - Brother - Vahl'karn Kallig - Uncle - Armen Horada Category:Inactive Personnel